BrittBritt
by Naa'sLove
Summary: Brittany tiene una buena pregunta para Artie...  / Mal summary T T


**Britt/Britt**

* * *

**Atención: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la serie Glee de FOX**

* * *

Brittany era una de las mejores animadoras del McKinley y la mejor bailarina del Glee Club pero no era demasiado inteligente. Destacaba por sus extrañas ideas y sorprendentes ocurrencias. Pero lo mejor de ella era su gran corazón. Podía llegar a ser muy inocente algunas veces de tan grande que podía llegar a ser su amor. Amaba la vida, los animales, sus amigos pero sobretodo a sus padres.

Ya había pasado un curso desde que se creó el Glee Club y les había hecho crecer a todos en muchos aspectos. Las animadores y los futbolistas se dieron cuanta de lo que era ser uno de los marginados de la escuela i que les tirasen granizados por los pasillos.

Nuestra animadora amaba muchísimo al Glee Club , se sentía como en casa. Allí dentro había vivido muchos buenos momentos, pero lo que más le gustaba era que por fin había sacado el artista que llevaba dentro, su versión de Britney Spears.

Y una de las partes que más le gustaban de Glee eran sus nuevas amistades. Y él.

Sí, la rubia amaba muchísimo al chico de la silla de ruedas. Su relación empezó cuando su inseparable amiga Santana la abandonó para hacer un dueto con Mercedes y así ganar la competición. Britt se fue con Artie porqué su amiga le había dicho que se buscara a alguien y él estaba solo. En ese momento descubrió que Artie no era un robot.

Cuando el chico de gafas se dio cuenta de las maquinaciones de Brittany se sintió muy dolido i no le quiso hablar por muchos días.

Ella se sintió muy mal, no le quería hacer daño, pero Santana le había dicho que había de aprovecharse de él y además quería darle celos a su amiga por haberla abandonado por otra.

Artie se sentía solo, la añoraba. Ella se sentaba en sus piernas o le daba la mano mientras veía como Tina se iba con Mike y Britt le hacia olvidarse de ella.

Al fin Artie se dio cuenta que realmente le gustaba.

Brittany se sentía genial con el chico discapacitado. No la trataba como si fuera tonta , le explicaba las cosas con calma, le ayudaba con sus trabajos de la escuela e intentaba que lo entendiese. Nunca ningún chico la había tratado así, siempre la utilizaban sólo para tener sexo con ella e iban por ahí diciendo que lo hacía tan bien… Pero Artie se preocupaba realmente por ella i a veces le dejaba sentarse encima suyo y paseaba con ella encima mientras la cherrio dejaba ir alguno de sus extraños comentarios.

I a Artie Britt le relajaba, menos cuando no podía hacerle entender alguna cosa. Ella le hacía olvidar que su primer amor le había dejado y no le hacía tanto daño el hecho de que no podía caminar. Puede que su sueño no se cumpliese nunca, pero le gustaba muchísimo ver como su novia bailaba tan bien.

Un día a Britt se le acudió una buena pregunta:

- Artie, porqué te tubo que tocar a ti ir en silla de ruedas? Eres tan buena persona…

A la rubia se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y le abrazó desde su regazo.

Hey, Britt! No te entristezcas. Me tocó porque era mi momento. No te preocupes…- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. - Venga! Te explicaré la historia de una pajarita que también se llamaba Britt.

Brittany levantó la cabeza para morarlo con una débil sonrisa y le escuchó mientras le explicaba la pequeña historia.

Había una vez una pajarita llamada Britt que vivía en un árbol muy alto en medio del bosque. Un día decidió ir a volar hacia los campos que había más abajo. Mientras Britt volaba contenta entre el cielo y la hierba, haciendo piruetas, abriendo y cerrando las alas con placer, vio como una pequeña ardilla lloraba al lado de un árbol. "¿Cómo te llamas? " Le preguntó la pajarita. "Soy Artie.", le respondió la pequeña ardilla, ¿Y que te ocurre?". " Unos niños estaban jugando y me han lanzado una piedra sin querer. Y ahora me duelen las patitas…" Le contestó la ardilla llorando. Britt, muy preocupada, le preguntó si le dolían mucho y esta le contestó que lo que le dolía más era no poder subir hasta su casa porqué tenía que escalar por el árbol. Los pequeños animales estuvieron pensando durante un rato y al fin, a la pequeña Britt se le ocurrió algo. "Artie, móntate en mi espalda y yo te subiré volando hasta tu casa." La ardilla, desanimada, le contestó " pero vivo muy arriba y peso demasiado".

El novio de Brittany paró un momento para respirar i así dejar que le hiciese más efecto a la cheerio.

¡¿ Y qué hicieron? – saltó preocupada la rubia a quien le estaba gustando el cuento.

Pues que la pequeña Britt le convenció de que ella era muy fuerte y que podía con ella, así que se la subió al lomo…

¿Pero el lomo no es algo que se come? – preguntó Brittany confundida.

Sí, lo siento. Quería decir a la espalda. Y con toda la fuerza de la que la pequeña pajarita fue capaz, alzó el vuelo y fue subiendo cada vez más arriba hasta que encontró un pequeño agujero por donde entrar en el tronco del árbol y allí dejó a su nueva amiga. Ésta le dio las gracias y le pidió algo para compensarle. " Simplemente seguir siendo mi amiga por mucho tiempo.

Oh… ¡Qué historia más bonita!

Pues Brittany, para mi, tu y el Glee Club sois como la pajarita Britt para mi. Me ayudas a seguir sin preocuparme.

Brittany podía no ser muy lista pero las emociones las sentía incluso más fuertes que los demás. Puede que no había terminado de entender donde quería ir a parar Artie, pero si que lo sintió y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos estrechó la distancia entre sus labios, juntándolos en un inocente beso.

Gracias Artie.

Debería ser yo quien te diese las gracias por todo lo que me das.

Ella negó con la cabeza y pensó en la felicidad que sentía cuando notaba como se complementaba con él. Simplemente diferentes colores que al unirse hacían otro color aún más bonito.

FIN

* * *

Este es mi primer fic de Glee y espero que os guste. Hay muy pocos fics de Brit en español así que voy a contribuir en que alla más porque es mi favorita.

Aquellos que os guste la pareja BArtie, por favor comentad^^

Bueno xD y si no os gusta pero el fanfic si tambien ^^


End file.
